


Under The Sea

by myrandomnesslife



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Little Mermaid - All Media Types
Genre: Alive Claudia Stilinski, Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe - The Little Mermaid, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, M/M, Merman Stiles, Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 04:32:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1102447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myrandomnesslife/pseuds/myrandomnesslife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Stiles is Ariel and Derek is Eric. With a twist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under The Sea

**Author's Note:**

> Beta’ed by my bb, [breakingjen](http://breakingjen.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Written for [moveablebreast](http://moveablebreast.tumblr.com/) for [stereksecretsanta](http://stereksecretsanta.tumblr.com/) on tumblr
> 
> I know I said that I probably couldn’t write this one at first, but by the time I had gotten your second prompt, I had seen  **[this picture](http://indecentdrawer.tumblr.com/post/67857895850/darling-its-better-down-where-its-wetter)**  and was incredibly inspired. I hope you love this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Merry Christmas, darling!

The Sun was shining brightly and birds were chirping and flying high above, flapping their wings and enjoying the breeze. Dolphins and Porpoises were swimming and flopping around in the water happily, the water sparkling Blue.

A ship appeared out of the waves, causing several fish to swim farther away from the boat, tentatively swimming nearby, watching the boat.

A sailor smiled, putting his right hand over his sweaty brow to block his eyes from the sun to look over the horizon. “It’s a beautiful day, ain’t it?”

Another sailor next to him said, “Delightful.”

“A fine strong wind and a following sea. King Stilinski must be in a friendly type of mood.”

“King Stilinski?” The Prince asks. His name was Derek Hale, Prince of Hale. He was helping on the boat with the other sailors, as a part of his extra curricular activities he did when he was not helping his Mom and Dad (the Queen and King) around the castle or tending to other princely duties he had.

“Why, ruler of the merpeople, lad. Thought every good sailor knew about him.”

“Merpeople! Derek, pay no attention to this nautical fodder.”

“But it ain’t it fodder, it’s the truth! I’m tellin’ you, down in the depths o’ the ocean they live.” The sailor next to Derek gestures wildly, trying to make Prince Derek believe his story.

The sailors sing together, “Heave. ho. Heave. ho. In mysterious fathoms below.” A small fish sighs from outside of the boat and swims away.

~*~

Down under, far under the sea, in King Stilinski’s palace, a concert takes place.

A seahorse makes a sound in an attempt to get everyone’s attentions. “Ahem… His royal highness, King Stilinski!” King Stilinski enters, his long turquoise tail swimming back and forth, the scales of his fin, sparkling beautifully against the throne he sets down against. Queen Claudia Stilinski is next to him. She’s beautifully regal, long flowing brown hair sweeps down over his shoulders, her glittering orange tail swishing back and forth. “And presenting the distinguished court composer, Scott McCall.” Applause and cheers erupt from everywhere.

“I’m really looking forward to this performance, Scott.” The King says, clapping his hands, waiting for his son to arrive.

“Oh, Your Majesty, this is the first concert I have ever conducted. Your Nieces and Son - They will be spectacular.”

King Stilinski nods, “Yes, and especially my Stiles.”

“Yes, yes, He has the most wonderful voice. “ Scott chirps. “If only he’d show up for rehearsals once in awhile.” he whispers to himself. Scott swims off to the podium to begin the concert, the orchestra all ready to start.

~*~

Stiles had decided to skip the concert. He loved singing, don’t get him wrong, but he didn’t like doing the concerts his father enjoyed. Stiles longed for life on land. For legs. He was tired of swimming around all the time and doing things he didn’t like doing. He was a prince for godsakes! He should be able to do what he wants, right?

Sigh.

Stiles swam through the ocean, looking at different things, and saw a sunken ship. He wasn’t sure what happened, but he was determined to get to the bottom of it.

“Stiles, wait for me.” Allison yells, hurrying to swim up to Stiles. She was Stiles’ best friend, along with Scott, but he and Allison got up the most trouble. Even though she tries to keep him away from trouble, he always ends up dragging her along. If not her, it’s Scott.

Allison finally catches up to Stiles, breathing a little heavily.

“Isn’t it fantastic?” Stiles mutters, looking over at the broken boat.

“Yeah...I guess, we really need to leave.” She says, pulling on Stiles’ arm, trying to pull him back underwater.

“You’re not getting cold fins now, are you?”

“No, of course not. I just- I don’t think we should be here.”

Stiles swims off, leaving Allison to the rest of her thoughts. He swims towards the port of the sunken ship and sees something shiny. A fork. “It’s amazing! Oh my gosh!” Stiles smiles, putting the utensil in his bag and swimming away, leaving Allison to hurry to catch up.

Stiles swims higher up, towards shore, hearing noises and sharp crackles. His head pops up out of the water, seeing sparks of light and colors abound.

There’s a ship with lots of life and not at all like the one he saw earlier.

“Stiles! What-What’re you? What’re you doing?” Scott asks, surfacing on the shore, finally having found where Stiles was. After the disaster of the concert, Scott was sent off to find where Stiles went and he couldn’t find Stiles anywhere, so the only logical place he could be was ashore, where he wasn’t supposed to be. Ever.

Stiles shushes him by putting his hand over Scott’s mouth. “They’ll hear you.” Stiles says, swimming closer to the ship where he sees a young man sitting on something. “I’ve never seen a human this close before. He’s very handsome.” Stiles smiles, all dreamy. Scott sighs next to Stiles. Stiles always does this.

“Silence! Silence! It is now my honor and privilege to present our esteemed Prince Derek with a very special, very expensive, very large birthday present.” A sailor says, trying to calm down all the ruckus on the boat. Everyone is lively and having fun. Cheers and drinks being had.

“You shouldn't have.” Derek smirks, expecting something he doesn’t need nor want.

The sailor takes the tarp off the present and yells “Happy Birthday”. Derek is speechless. He’s not sure what to say. It’s a rather large statue of him. It captures his likeness really well, but Derek has never really been fond of looking at anything like this. He doesn’t want to seem ungrateful, but…

“It’s something.” Derek says, closing his eyes, a small smile on his face.

“I wanted it to be a wedding present. “ the sailor says, chuckling when Derek snorts.

“Yeah, well. I just haven’t found the right person yet, but when I do, I’ll know. It’ll be like lightning.” Derek yells, excitedly, and then lightning sparks in the sky, thunder clapping high in the clouds.

“Hurricane’s a’commin’!! Stand fast! Secure the riggin’!” The storm hits, thunder crackling.

“The wind’s all of a sudden on a move here.” Scott says, the wind starts to blow him away, Stiles scrambles to hold onto the ship with his hands, but the ship crashes into the storm. Lightning strikes the ship, causing a fire.

“There’s a rock ahead!” Derek screams. “Watch out!” Before any of the sailors can say or do anything, the ship crashes right into the large rock, causing everyone to go overboard except Derek and one sailor. Derek jumps into the water thinking that the one sailor would be right after him, but he would be mistaken.

Derek resurfaces, shaking his hair free of water. “C’mon! Jump!”

The sailor shies away, “I can’t!”

“What do you mean? You can’t swim?”

He nods.

Derek sighs, grumbling swimming back towards the ship to help the sailor out of the ship and give him to another sailor that’s swimming nearby, but he ends getting stuck on the ship, the ship exploding.

  
The other sailors had already swam ashore and Stiles didn’t see the handsome Prince anywhere. He rushed underwater, fearing the worst--to look for him. He found him, he was drowning and Stiles tried to lift him, he was heavy. Extremely heavy.

Stiles took the time while he swam to the top, to admire him. He had hair on his face, and some on his chest that Stiles could see through the strange cloth he was wearing. He was beautiful. Stiles’ orange tail that matches his mother’s swishing back and forth and to the side, rushing to get to the surface to save the handsome stranger.

When he finally got to the shoreline, Stiles dropped him off on the sand, Stiles’ tail laying half in the water and half on the sand, running his fingers through the Princes’ wet hair. “Who are you?”

Scott turns up next to him, watching Stiles admire the human. “Stiles. We need to leave. Your father is gonna kill me.” Scott whines, pulling on Stiles’ shoulder.

“Is he dead?” Stiles asks, curious.

Scott opens the man’s eyelid obnoxiously, trying to figure out if he’s alive. He puts his ear to the man’s foot instead and says, “I can’t make out a heartbeat.”

“No, shh, he’s breathing, look! He’s so beautiful.” Stiles smiles, tracing a small finger over a stubbly cheek, chuckling when it tickles his skin. “I want him.” Stiles mutters lowly, his eyes glazing over briefly and Scott groans at his side.

_What would I pay_  
 _To stay here beside you?_  
 _What would I do to see you_  
 _Smiling at me?_  
 _Where would we walk?_  
 _Where would we run?_  
 _If we could stay all day in the sun?_  
 _Just you and me_  
 _And I could be_  
 _Part of your world_

When some sailors start rushing over, along with Derek’s older sister Laura, Stiles flips back into the sea, ducking low so they don’t see him as the sailors inspect the Prince. Scott tugs on Stiles in anger. They’re both late. And King Stilinski is going to skew a tail, probably his. Scott gulps.

“Derek! Oh, Derek. You really delight in scaring Mom and Dad like this, don’t you?” Laura chides, putting her hands on her hips, while the sailors help Derek get up.

“A man.. he..rescued me. His voice...it was beautiful...”

“Ah, brother, dear, I think you’ve swallowed too much seawater. C’mon, let’s get you home.” Laura says, taking ahold of Derek’s arm and helping walk him to the castle.

  
Somewhere down under the deep pits of the sea, a sea witch cackles evilly as she concocts a plan.

~*~

“We’re gonna just forget that everything that just happened ever happened, okay?” Scott says, grabbing onto Stiles’ arm and swimming away.

Stiles sighs, letting himself be dragged away under water towards his father. This is not going to end well.

~*~

Stiles’ cousins were all swimming around in their dressing room, waiting for Stiles to come out of his bedroom.

“C’mon on Stiles, you’ve been in there all day.” Andrina says, knocking harshly on the door.

Stiles comes out of his bedroom, singing softly to himself.

“What is with him lately?” Atina asks, plucking a plankton from her shoulder, setting on her sister Andrina and chuckles softly to herself.

“Morning, Daddy.” Stiles says, and then swims off.

“Oh, he’s got it bad.” Antina says, smirking.

“He’s got what? Got what bad?” King Stilinski asks, a look of concern falls over his face.

“Isn’t it obvious, Uncle? Stiles is in love.” Andrina says.

“Love? Nonsense. Where could he have fallen in love so quickly?” The King scowls when a thought crosses his mind. Stiles wouldn’t dare.

~*~

Scott proceeds to give Stiles a lecture on the sea being where he belongs, but even Scott knows that’s a load of seashells. Stiles has never really liked it here, always wanting to be elsewhere, looking for tools of fallen ships and men. Always fascinated by things on land instead of in the sea.

“Stiles, how can you ever expect to be with a human? A human prince of all things when you have a tail and without the one thing he has. Legs.” Scott says, patting Stiles’ orange tail.

Stiles’ head sinks low. “I don’t know, Scott, but there has to be a way for us. You know how it is for you and Allison? You love her. Well I can see myself being really happy with him and if there is a way, I need to find it.” Stiles says, suddenly more enthusiastic.

“If this is really what you want…?” Scott tries, looking elsewhere.

“Oh, Scott, it is.” Stiles swims over to Scott, taking Scott’s hands and looks straight into Scott’s eyes, “I think he could be the one.”

~*~

“Where is Stiles?” The seahorse asks, a small scroll in his fin, swimming over to Scott. “The sea king wants to see you. He has an urgent message for you. Go, go, swim on, immediately.” He shoos.

“The sea king?”

“Something about Stiles?” He says, a frown marring his features.

Oh clam! He knows.  
Scott whines, swimming back to the palace to see his majesty.

~*~

“Who could the lucky Merman or Mermaid be? Hmmm.” King Stilinski wonders aloud, looking at his wife. Queen Claudia just smiles at him, a hand on her chin.

The King notices Scott tentatively swimming near the throne room. “Come in Scott.” He makes a motion with his hand for Scott to come in.

“Yes, Your Majesty?” Scott bows.

“Have you noticed anything about Stiles lately? Anything strange?”

“Strange?” Scott asks, a nervous tick in his brow.

“Yes, daydreaming, singing to himself. You haven’t noticed? How peculiar.” The King says, a smirk on his face, knowing.

“I..well..”

“Scott!”

“I tried to tell him, your majesty. He wouldn’t listen and you know how Stiles is. Once he sets his mind on something, he doesn’t listen.”

“Is this about him being in love? Who is he in love with?” The king asks, a frown on his face, stern.

Scott tries to look away, but the king stops him.

“A Human.”

“WHAT?” King Stilinski yells and Scott swears he feels a cloud looming over him from the power of the King.

  
~*~

  
Stiles and Allison were off swimming, Allison was dragging Stiles to a cave, and Stiles couldn’t help but asking, “What is this all about?”

“It’s a surprise, you silly fish!” Allison laughs, taking his hand while they swim into the cave. When they finally get where Allison wanted them to, Stiles stops abruptly, seeing it. It’s the statue of Derek. “It’s so amazing, Allison, Thank you. It has his eyes and everything.” Stiles turns around to look at Allison and comes face to face with his father. Stiles’ heart sinks.

“You know, Stiles, I consider myself to be an exceptional and reasonable merman, I set specific rules and I expect them to be obeyed, but then you go and do things like this!”

“I’m sorry, Daddy-” Stiles tries.

“Is it true you rescued a human man from drowning?”

“I had to..”

“Contact with the human world is completely forbidden and you know this.”

“He would have died, dad.”

“I don’t care. One less spineless human to deal with.” He yells.

“I love him.”

“Have you lost your mind? You’re a merman and he’s a human. It could never work.”

“I don’t care.”

The king didn’t need to hear anything else, moving his trident so that it pointed at all the artifacts that Stiles collected, he started to blast them all the tiny pieces.

Stiles’ cries made him stop, the king walked away, ashamed.

“Stiles, I..” Scott tries, a sad looking on his face.

“Just leave, Scott.” Stiles sniffles. Scott leaves as Stiles command, Allison swimming after him.

Two electric eels approach Stiles, slithering up to him. “Well well. Mm.”

“We can help you.” They both sing, their fins connected together. “You want to live happily ever after with your prince, right?”

Stiles looks up at them, choking on a sob. “How could you?”

One of them knocks over a piece of the statue of Derek. It was his head, it lands next to Stiles’ tail.

Stiles’ eyes wide before he replies, “Wait.” Stiles reaches out his hand. “How can you help me?”

“Come with us.” They beckon him with their fins.

Stiles goes with them.

Stiles swims with them towards a pit like cave, catching the eye of Scott and Allison who follow after Stiles.

Both the eels lead Stiles in, Stiles’ scared face never escaping their notice. They smirk to themselves.

“Come in my darling!” She crows, “We haven’t been formally introduced. I’m Kate.” She smiles, wickedly, her long slimy tentacles circling around him.

A shiver runs down Stiles’ spine.

“So, I hear you want to be with this young princely fellow, hm? I can help you my dear. Oh, yes.”

“Really?” Stiles asks, his face lighting up.

“Oh, of course. It’s what I do.” She says. “I do require a price though.”

“What is it?”

“I’ll make you a potion that’ll make you human for three days, got that? Three days. Now listen, this is the most important. When the sun sets on the third day, you’ve got to make sure that your prince kisses you. Oh and not just any kiss, a kiss of true love. If he kisses you before the sun sets on the third day, you’ll remain human forever, but if he doesn’t, well, you turn back into a pretty little fish and you get to live it up down here. You will belong to me.”

“No, Stiles!” Scott shouts, one of the eels silences him with their fin over his mouth.

“Do we have a deal?”

“If I become human, I’ll never see my family again.”

“Yes, but you’ll have your man and what more would you need?” She says, cackling. “One more thing, child. We haven’t discussed the matter of payment and I do require payment.”

“I don’t have anything…”

“Oh, I don’t require much! Just your heart. You won’t even miss it. “

“But--”

“Look, if you don’t succeed, I will have your heart, and you will be stuck under here, never able to see your prince ever again. So, what do you say? Do we have a deal?”

Stiles stops a moment to think before a scroll appears magically in front of him, Stiles signs it without even blinking, the tip of the quill poking his finger, blood oozing out and onto the scroll.

It was done. Before Stiles knew it, the sea witch did something and he was lifting higher up in the water, dark black and green stuff emerging around him. He look down it himself, he had legs. Oh my clam!

He had legs.

Stiles passed out.

When he woke up, he was on the shoreline, naked. Stiles stumbled to move, walking awkwardly around when he saw him. The Prince. He was walking over towards him.

Stiles scrambled to hide, but before he could the prince saw him.

“What?” He asks, rushing over to Stiles’ side to see if he was okay. Checking for any wounds. Derek inhales when he smells a strong fish smell. His eyes glazing over a dark crimson. “Are you alright?”

Stiles nods.

Derek blushes at Stiles’ nakedness. The pale skin, dotted in moles and flush pink cock, hanging between Stiles’ legs.

“What’s your name?” Derek asks.

“Stiles.”

“Oh, mine is Derek. Prince Derek.” Derek goes to shake Stiles’ hand, but Stiles just gapes at him, confused. “Let me help you. One of the maids can help you with a bath and get you some clothes.” Derek says, blushing again. Stiles just watches him, smiling at the pretty color that covers Derek’s face for some reason.

~*~

Stiles played with the bubbles in the bath, blowing them out of his hand when he gathered them up, his face lighting up in delight.

“You poor thing. We’ll get you all cleaned up and in some nice clothes in no time at all.” The maid, says. Stiles thinks he hears her say her name. Carlotta? Hm.

“Thank you.” Stiles whispers, watching her walk away and close the door behind her. Stiles’ focus going back on the bubbles.

~*~

“Father, I’m telling you! I think he might be the one that rescued me that day.” Derek says, excitedly, his eyes glinting back and forth from red to hazel.

“Son, you’re getting a little too excited. Your eyes are changing again. You know you can’t do that in front of people.” His father smiles openly at him.

“But father; I’m telling you, he was real and I’m gonna marry him.” Derek grins.

Before his father can say anything more Carlotta is ushering the young man in. “Haha, C’mon honey. Don’t be shy.” She says to Stiles.

Stiles blushes as he walks in. He’s wearing simple attire. A pair of dressed down slacks and a clean white shirt. It’s not much, but he lights up the whole room and Derek just wants everyone to leave so that he can be alone with Stiles.

Derek looks at him in awe. “Wow. You look…”

“Won’t you join us for dinner?” Derek’s father asks, motioning towards the dinner table all decorated with an array of different foods and beautifully lit candles.

“Yes, please.” Stiles says, nodding.

When Stiles sits down, Derek pushes his chair in close against the table, and the first thing Stiles sees is the pointy thing that looked like his dad’s Trident. Stiles’ brown eyes light up as he picks the fork up with both hands.

“It’s a fork, dear.” Carlotta says, sitting next to Stiles.

“Oh.” Stiles mumbles.

Derek’s father gives Derek a strange look. Derek just scowls and tells him to be nice.

“What’re we having for dinner?” Derek asks, trying to change the subject the best he can, looking away from his father who just smirks at him.

“Wagyu Beef steak, vegetable stir fry, grilled potatoes and for dessert, Strawberry Arnaud.” Carlotta says.

“Sounds delicious.” Derek grins, patting Stiles’ arm, fingers caressing dotted moles.

“You’re hungry, right? What am I saying, of course you’re hungry.”

Stiles just smiles at Derek.

“After dinner would you like to join me on the balcony?” Derek asks.

“I’d love to.” Stiles grins up at him, pearly white teeth showing.

~*~

  
“So, this is the balcony.” Derek grins, making a motion towards the sea and the land that the balcony overlooks.

“It’s beautiful.” Stiles says, amazed.

“So are you.”

Stiles blushes.

“So, uh, where did you come from? I’m sorry, that came out wrong.”

“No, it’s alright. I’m from around here.” Stiles says, sitting down on the seat next to Derek, patting the strange cloth that covers his new legs.

“How strange. How come I’ve never seen you around here before?”

“Who says you’ve never seen me before?” Stiles grins.

If Derek wasn’t sure of Stiles being the one that saved him, he was sure now.

“You’re really something, you know that?” Derek asks, rubbing Stiles’ lower back.

Stiles smirks slyly.

~*~

“This won’t do. We must stop this.” Kate groans, rubbing her temples from an ongoing headache. If Stiles got the prince to fall in love with him, she’d never get the heart she desires. She needs it so she can crush it right in front of the king who ruined everything for her. She wanted to watch as the King watched his only son’s heart be crushed ‘til it didn’t beat with life anymore. She wanted to watch the agony on his face as she took his only child from him, just as he took her father.

The sea witch began putting a plan in motion as she watched the two in her magic orb, cackling evilly to herself while the two eels cowered in fear.

~*~

They chatted for hours, long after the sun set over the horizon. Both enamored with what the other had to say. Soon, Derek had to leave because he was tired and Carlotta had come to get Stiles to his chambers. They both bid each other goodnight, Derek taking Stiles palm in his hand and kissing it before leaving.

Stiles fell easily into the bed, dozing off peacefully. His day was amazing. Soon, he was snoring softly and dreaming of his happily ever after.

~*~

When Stiles wakes the next morning, yawning, the sun is bright and there’s breakfast at his bed. He smiles, setting his feet on the side of his bed to get up.

Stiles scratches his butt absentmindedly before getting ready to start his day. The Prince had requested that he join him for a stroll of the kingdom today and Stiles was determined to get an early start.

Carlotta knocks on his door and Stiles tells her she can come in.

“We’ve gotta get you ready. Big day today.” She smiles, setting the clothes in her arms on the edge of the bed.

~*~

Under the sea is faring much worse.

The seahorse swims up to King Stilinski.

“Have you seen him at all?” the King asks, his voice is strained from worry. He’s had the whole palace scouring to find his son, everyone stressed out and straining their fins.  
“No, Your Majesty. We’ve searched everywhere we could think. We’ve found no sign of your son.”

“Keep looking. Leave no shell unturned, no coral unexplored. I want no one in this kingdom to sleep until my son is safely back home where he belongs.”

“Yes sire.”

“What have I done?” the King asks no one.

~*~

  
Their day was wonderful. Derek took Stiles out the market and saw some of the town folk there, introducing Stiles. Stiles got along with all of them. They held hands, walking down the street. After that, Derek took Stiles for a drive, he drove Stiles out towards the pier and then through the rest of the city, seeing all the sights. Stiles’ eyes lit up every time Derek showed him something new that Stiles had never seen or heard about before.

They went dancing towards the end, Derek taking Stiles’ left hand in his right and carefully placing Stiles’ right on his left shoulder, Derek’s left hand circling Stiles’ waist. Stiles’ eyes dropped towards the movement, blushing, he looked up and rested his head in the crook of Derek’s neck, content to just enjoy this moment with him. They danced for hours, ‘til the sun set and Derek took Stiles’ hand and asked him to come with him somewhere.  
  
Derek led Stiles out towards a secluded spot, with a boat, he grabbed Stiles’ hand and asked him to join him in the boat. Stiles looked tentatively at the water, scared of suddenly sprouting a large orange fin in front of Derek and scaring him away.

“Do you trust me?” Derek asks, his hand outstretched for Stiles to take, Derek already standing halfway in the boat.

Stiles nods, “I do.” Stiles takes his hand and Derek helps Stiles sit down in the boat.

Derek guides the boat away from the deck.

Scott and Allison were under a tree that was in water, hiding.

“Have they kissed yet?” Allison asks.

“No, not yet. If they don’t soon, we’re going to lose Stiles forever.” Scott sobs.

~*~

“I want to kiss you.” Derek says, leaning closer to Stiles in the boat.

“Why don’t you, then?” Stiles smiles, brown eyes sparkling.

Derek takes Stiles’ cheek in his hand, rubbing the soft skin there. “I will, tomorrow. We’ll have dinner, just the two of us.”

Stiles closes his eyes, leaning into Derek’s palm.

“I can’t wait.”

~*~

“Ah, the plan is going perfectly.” the sea witch grins maniacally, her laugh echoing in the pit of the cave.

  
~*~

Derek gets them both back to the castle, bidding Stiles a goodnight with a kiss to Stiles’ hand once more, a promise of a kiss on lips the following night.

Stiles sighs softly, falling back against his bed. “Oh, tomorrow, please come sooner.” Stiles moans.

Carlotta comes in later to prepare Stiles’ bath, Stiles gets in without problem, regaling her of his day, a smile on his face as every words pours from his mouth.

“It looks like things will turn out nicely.” She says, preparing his pyjamas and setting them on his bed so that when Stiles gets out of the bath, she can help dress him.

“Oh, I hope so, Carlotta. He’s wonderful.” Stiles smiles, sinking down into the tub, bubbles covering his face.

“Oh, dear. You’re hopeless.” She chides, bending down to help him back up.

“I’m great.”

When Stiles finally lays in bed, drifting off slowly, a small hint of dread enters his mind.

~*~

The next day, Stiles was anxious, a nervous tick forming on his brow. He felt like today was gonna be horrible.

Today was the last day, the final day. He had to make sure Prince Derek kissed him before sunset. Somehow Stiles felt like nothing would go as planned. He was just waiting for the other fin to drop. Or his.

He had breakfast with Derek and stayed for hours on the balcony just chatting with Derek, but at the back of Stiles’ mind, he felt like he was being watched, by who he wasn’t sure. It freaked him out though. He feared that somehow the sea witch would try and ruin things. He hoped to Poseidon he was wrong.

~*~  
Dinner rolled around and Stiles was getting even more nervous, they were having dinner on a large boat. Not completely unlike the one he rescued Derek from.

It had only a few other people. They were people who were making the food for them. Stiles started to sweat from his pores, wiping his forehead with the sleeve of his shirt.

“Are you alright?” Derek asks.

“I’m not sure…” Stiles started making a motion to get up from the table to clear his head. He walked over towards the railing of the boat, looking down towards the water. He huffed, inhaling and then exhaling. When Stiles looked back down into the water he saw the sea witch, screaming at him. Stiles stepped back, scared.

The next thing he knew he was back in the ocean, the strange green and black stuff that gave him legs circling him, his bright orange tail reappearing.

Derek looked over, shock evident in his features.

“No.” Stiles sobbed, looking back up at Derek.

“It really was you.” Derek says, looking down.

A dark chuckle behind him interrupts Derek’s thoughts, “Oh of course, Dear, It was him. Merfolk are the only people in the entire universe with voices like that.” the sea witch crows, walking up towards Derek and wrapping her tentacles around Derek’s neck.

“Leave him alone, please.” Stiles cries, his tail swishing back and forth. He wants to do something but he can’t. Dark storm clouds loom overhead. Lightning crackles in the sky. Stiles shivers.

Behind Stiles, Scott watches them before swimming away to the King. The King would surely be able to help. If not, Scott is gonna lose his tail.

“Oh, sweetie. You didn’t possibly think I was gonna let you have your happy ending, did you?”

Derek growls at her, claws popping out of his fingers, sharp fangs protruding from his mouth.

Stiles gasps, his right hand coming out of the water to cover his mouth from shock.

Derek’s claws scratch at her slimy tentacles. “You know, I hate people like you..Or, should I say Merpeople?” Derek growls, Stiles deflates at Derek’s words.

“I don’t understand why you need to be evil? What do you get out of it, honestly?” Derek says, continuing to slice at the slimy tentacles, but its like with the Hydra, if you cut off one, two more grew right back in it’s place. Derek groaned. He was getting a headache. He just wanted to enjoy his time with Stiles, and kiss him like he promised. He had been wanting to kiss Stiles’ lips since the day he met him on the beach.

Stiles perks up. If Derek really meant what he said, then maybe there was hope for them after all.

Derek slashes over her face, she moans in pain, backing away, but before Derek can make a move to dive in after Stiles, she’s grabbing onto him harshly and using her evil magic to make the tides rise and the rain to pour.

“You’ll never have your happy ending.” She crows, cackling, a large tendril of green and black smoke wafts around her, causing Derek to choke and fall down on the floor in pain, grasping his throat, trying to find air.

“Derek!!” Stiles yells.

She laughs.

“Do you ever shut up?” Derek coughs, glaring up at her.

“You insolent princeling.” She grounds out, one large tentacle, sliming over towards Derek’s neck, wrapping around his windpipe.

Derek struggles around the tentacle that’s wrapped around his neck, the color draining from his face. Claws try to rip the slimy flesh apart, but she’s persistent.

“I’m bored already.” the sea witch huffs, removing her tentacle from around the Princes’ neck and instead wraps it around Derek’s body and throws him overboard. “Honestly darling, you’re no fun.” She chides, one tentacle coming up towards her and pushing a stray lock of hair out of her face.

Stiles sees Derek go under and immediately swims after him, tail swishing fastly to get to Derek in time.

When Stiles finally gets Derek, he struggles to breathe, his throat feels like it’s closing up, his body suddenly being ushered up towards the boat, when he’s finally out of the water, he can’t hold Derek anymore, because he can’t breathe. He can see now that it’s the sea witch that’s doing this.

Stiles cries out when Derek sinks back down, tears falling down pale cheeks.

Before Stiles could yell out Derek’s name, his father appears out of the water, his Trident glinting harshly.

“Kate, stop!” he yells, slamming his Trident down on the water, but it doesn’t sink, it just stays there.

“Why, King Stilinski? she crows, laughing.

“Let him go, now!”

“Not a chance, he’s mine now, we made a deal.”

“I’m sorry, dad. I didn’t.. I didn’t know.” Stiles cries.

Derek struggles to get onto the back of the boat, claws extended and teeth lengthened, slowly creeping up on the witch. He knows he can kill her and he won’t miss this time.

Derek stalks behind her, looking up at Stiles and making a “shh.” sound with his fingers so that Stiles doesn’t alert her of his presence.

Derek slashes his claws against her throat, black blood gushing from the wound, Stiles drops at her side, King Stilinski catches him.

“I thought..” She chokes out, her tentacles turning to ash along with the rest of her body.

The dark ominous clouds that loomed in the sky were fading. The sky clearing up, all that remained were the mixtures of reds, oranges and yellows as the sun finally set over the horizon on the third day.

King Stilinski looks up at Derek. “What are you, son?”

“I’m a werewolf.” Derek says, wiping the blood on the side of his pants. It stinks.

“Oh, I thought they were only the stuff of legends.”

“Yes, well. You have your legends and we have ours.” Derek smiles, claws and fangs retracting.

Stiles smiles sadly, knowing that he has to leave with his father. He shies away from Derek’s eyes, ready to just leave, so it’s less painful.

The King watches Stiles’ sad face and a thought crosses his mind. He waves his Trident over Stiles. Gold glowing over Stiles’ body, shock appearing on Stiles’ face.

“Dad?” Stiles asks, he’s floating in the water now, Stiles swims over to the side of the boat, looking up at Derek. Derek helps him up onto the boat, taking his shirt up over his head and puts it on Stiles so he can cover up. It goes past Stiles’ waist, hanging low.

The King swims over to his son. “I want you to be happy, Stiles. Your Mother and I both love you so much. “ He smiles, fond.

“Will I ever see you again?” Stiles asks, leaning his head next to Derek’s shoulder.

“Of course. We’ll see each other any time that you’d like. And your friends and family can visit you too with legs.” He chuckles.

Stiles smiles, his left hand resting on Derek’s chest, feeling the hair there.

“I love you, dad. Thank you.” Stiles says, tears falling from his eyes.

He smiles warmly.

“Oh, Poseidon. Have you ever cried this much?” Allison sobs, looking over at Scott.

Scott sighs.

~*~

  
5 years later…

Stiles fumbles with the fork in his hand, stabbing a piece of egg and shoving in his mouth.

Derek smiles. “I don’t know what I would do if you hadn’t saved me that day.”

Stiles chokes, patting his chest. “I’m pretty sure that you could handle yourself even if I didn’t.”

“Well then I wouldn’t have met you.” Derek says simply.

Stiles blushes, taking the glass of water from his side and swallowing a mouthful.

“I love you.” Stiles says, grinning when Derek kisses him fully on the lips.

Derek moves back to look Stiles in the eyes, Stiles moans when Derek’s eyes glaze over red.

“I love you too.”

“Kiss me more.” Stiles breathes, grabbing the lapels of Derek’s jacket and licks Derek’s lips, asking for permission to enter. Derek open his mouth, moaning when Stiles’ tongue joins his. Derek grabs onto Stiles’ shoulders tightly and deepening the kiss, hungry for more.

Derek gets up from his chair next to Stiles at the table and lifts Stiles up into his arms, Stiles winding his arms around Derek’s neck as Derek carries him to their bedroom.

“Whisk me away my big, strong, Wolfman!” Stiles chirps, leaning back in to kiss Derek on the lips.

“You’re an idiot.” Derek groans.

Stiles smiles. “I know, but I’m your idiot.”

Derek nods, finally at their bedroom door. He opens it, closing it with his feet and then goes to their bed and settles Stiles there.

Derek leans his body down on top of Stiles to kiss him more.

They finally got their happy ending.

_Now we can walk,_  
 _Now we can run,_  
 _Now we can stay all day in the sun._  
 _Just you and me,_  
 _And I can be,_  
 _Part of your world._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Merry Christmas! <3
> 
> come say hi over on my [tumblr.](http://icanseeyournipples.tumblr.com/)


End file.
